


Apology Accepted

by onecoolcam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecoolcam/pseuds/onecoolcam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble to fill in the blank for a missing season 4 scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

“Regina…”

Perfect brunette eyebrows lifted as she stared back at Emma. “Yes?”

They were seated at Granny’s Diner, celebrating yet another defeat of some dastardly enemy come to Storybrooke. Though grateful the latest crisis had passed, Regina wasn’t in much of a celebratory mood. She was present only because Henry wanted her there, her mind and heart wrenched because she knew that, somewhere, Marian had woken up and that would force the issue with Robin.

Emma cleared her throat. “What I said… in your vault…”

“About my fashions as the Evil Queen?” she asked drily.

“Uh. No. Regina, I’m sorry. I hope you know I don’t feel that way. About your relationship. About mine with Hook,” Emma said, face scrunched in apology.

Within earshot, Henry glanced over at them, then looked back at his cocoa. Regina noticed that. Emma did not.

“I don’t wish to talk about it, Miss Swan,” Regina replied with a heavy sigh.

“I mean… it was just that I realized I needed your anger to break the magic on the ribbons. I wasn’t trying to hurt you or… or…”

“I said I don’t wish to speak of this,” she repeated, an edge creeping into her tone. “If you insist on it, I will remind you that you have a history of ruining my life despite my effort to give you and Henry a good experience together. I do not wish to hear your platitude over what has happened with Robin Hood nor do I have any desire to hear about your dalliances with the pirate.”

“Regina—“

“Mom.” They both turned toward Henry, whose gaze shifted back and forth between his mothers. “Emma said she’s sorry. Accept it, or don’t, but don’t turn this into another battle between you two. I’m tired of you two fighting.”

Emma swallowed hard, gaze dropping to the floor. Regina sighed again and gave her son a nod.

“Apology accepted. You did what you felt you had to do. Again.” She couldn’t resist throwing in that last barb. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

Regina rose, kissed the top of Henry’s head, and walked out of the diner. Operation Mongoose might pick up traction again, but the Savior’s words in the vault resonated with her; there was no happy ending for villains.


End file.
